


There's No Such Thing As Wild Enough

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blackmail, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Playful Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/SasuSaku/ When it came to stealing information out of his girlfriend, Sasuke Uchiha was an expert. ONESHOT. Almost PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Such Thing As Wild Enough

“What do you want, Sasuke?” Sakura gasped between breaths, shutting her eyes tightly as she felt his mouth sucking and licking at the side of her neck. He ground his hips against hers and she moaned, grinding back against him, before feeling him smirk on her skin.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he drawled, nipping at her jaw hotly. He felt up her stomach to make his point, fingers teasing the area on the underside of her breasts. “I think I’ve made my intention pretty clear, here,” he whispered, before capturing her lips again in another hell of a kiss.

Her hands found themselves pressing against his chest, giving little pushes but never really genuine in the purpose of getting him off her. His lips and tongue were doing wonders to her own mouth, conveying his utter need for her by imitating what he longed to do to her. A sharp cry left her when his hands unexpectedly parted her thighs even wider, creating an even more delicious friction as he grinded his pelvis into hers harshly. He smirked against her again, and bit her lower lip seductively.

“You and I both know you don’t waste time unnecessarily teasing me,” she groaned, before panting harshly and taking a moment to recollect herself. “Unless you want something.”

He chuckled darkly, gliding his hands softly against the inside of her thighs to torment her some more. “Hm. That’s true,” he affirmed, smirking devilishly. His fingers grazed her underwear, moving slowly over the dampening material, watching as his girlfriend inhaled sharply and tried to compose herself again. Satisfaction crept on his face as he watched her efforts crumble when he quickly delved under her panties and pressed harshly against her clit.

“Oh fuck,” she whimpered, gripping his shirt tightly.

He ground his knuckles against her sensitive bud, alternating between gentle brushes and harsh strokes, loving the way she reacted so earnestly. More curses slipped out of her mouth when he maneuvered his hand so he could slip a finger into her, yet keep a constant pressure against her clit with his palm. Yet doing any movements proved to be difficult within the constraints of her underwear, and he slipped his hand out a few moments later, trying to keep from laughing at her disappointed moan.

“Sasuke,” she said, half breathless. Her hands fisted in his shirt, and she suddenly yanked him forward until they were nose-to-nose. Her eyes narrowed threateningly. “If you only came here to be a tease and never intended to finish on what you started, I’m going to rip your fucking dick off.”

Sasuke simple chuckled and slipped her panties down until it dangled off one leg, kissing her deeply. One hand moved to touch her clit again, while the other slowly made its way up to her neck. She was starting to grow impatient, and it showed in the way she recklessly ripped his shirt open and threw it off his body and somewhere behind him. She greedily touched his skin, pressing and stroking and scratching whatever she could reach. He groaned in appreciation.

“Hurry up!”

“Not quite,” he replied, delving his fingers into her in one swift movement, thrusting harshly a few times before he stopped altogether.

“Sasuke!” she cried in frustration, hitting his chest in protest. “I’m serio—”

She found herself to be cut off when the source of her irritation pushed her body down so it was flat against the desk she’d been sitting on moments prior. His hands weren’t touching her anymore, and just when she was beginning to think he had left her like this, she felt his tongue on the inside of her left thigh.

“Oh,” she whispered, becoming increasingly aware of what his next move would be.  “ _Oh_.”

“What’s that mission everybody’s all hyped about?” her boyfriend asked huskily, nuzzling the skin he’d previously just licked.

“What?” She wasn’t sure if she’d just imagined that—it sounded terribly out of context. Then, his tongue was on her skin again, closer to her core than it had been before, forcing her to overlook the situation. It made her breath hitch in anticipation.

“What’s the mission?”

 _Okay, so I didn’t imagine it_ , she thought, huffing out an angry noise. “The hell, don’t you think this is a bit of a mood kill—”

His mouth was on her, and she forgot everything.

“Oh,” she whimpered. “ _Oh_!”

“Where’s the scroll, Sakura?” he asked, laving up her swollen clit with slow, sure strokes of his tongue.

She was too lost in pleasure to respond, or even register what he was asking her, but Sasuke continued his work regardless. He was being precise in his touches and licks, knowing exactly what pressure to put and which stroke to use to build up the release quickly; but he was also holding back, just enough to leave her tipping off the edge, with no way to fall off on her own.

He wanted her as frustrated as ever—she tended to spill out whatever he wanted to know, then.

“Shit, Sasuke!” she cried out, burying her fingers in his hair and tugging on it relentlessly.

Her boyfriend groaned in response, burying deeper between her thighs and pushing her legs open wider to have better access. “Answer me, Sakura,” he growled, keeping his mouth on her so she could feel the vibrations.

She let out a loud, enraptured moan and thrashed around wildly, scrapping her nails almost painfully against his scalp. He growled against her again.

“Fuck!” she shrieked, tightening her grip on his hair and pushing him deeper, a longing moan escaping her throat freely when he kept laving her up. “I don’t know, fuck, I don’t know! Just make me come already, Sasuke!” she pleaded, grinding against his mouth and whining softly.

Sasuke smirked, pulling his mouth away and resisting her when she shouted angrily and tried to get him back. He used his fingers to stroke around her opening and purposefully avoided touching around her clit, knowing one touch could set her off at this stage. Sakura started yelling obscenities at him, fingers still in his hair and pulling harshly—something that made him groan in pain.

“Sasuke, _please_ —”

“Not until you tell me where it is,” he snapped, nipping at the inside of her thighs in an almost punishing matter.

Sakura hissed in response, biting her lip and shaking her head lightly in negation. “It’s classified, you idiot!”

“I want the damn mission, Sakura,” he said, tearing himself away from her completely and getting back on his feet. He took a moment to look at her, legs still spread wide open and revealing every inch of her, hands gripping the edge of the desk tightly while she arched her back and moaned. At this, Sasuke shoved his pants and boxers down, grasping his cock firmly and pumping it a few times to relieve some of the tension. He stopped when he realized what she was doing, letting his hand fall back to his side while he glared at her angrily.

He hated how her she was trying to tempt him—or rather, hated that it was working. He was supposed to be tormenting _her_!

“Sasuke,” she breathed, looking down at him with wanton eyes. “Finish what you started, and make me _come_.”

When he stayed there, frozen and impossibly hard, hands fisting at his side in an attempt to control himself, Sakura simply moaned and reached to touch herself. She smiled and panted when she heard Sasuke snarl before he grabbed both of her hands and slammed them on each side of her head, looking dangerously close to losing it.

“Let’s come together, baby,” she went on, lifting her hips to touch his. The way he so easily responded to her touch and pushed his hips towards hers instinctively made her smirk. “I know you want to _fuck_ me, Sasuke, so _do it_!”

She thought she had won, then, as he let out a mindless roar and slammed inside of her, thrusting savagely, as though he had lost every ounce of his control. But what she didn’t know is that Sasuke had carefully planned this from the moment she started seducing him back, and was only pretending to have lost all control in order to make her believe he was done with his tormenting.

“ _Oh_!” she gasped, locking her legs around his hips and forcing him deeper. “ _Faster_!” she cried, moaning in wild abandon. When he complied with a feral growl, she commanded, “ _Harder_!”

He complied again, moaning with her, his new pace effectively making the desk shake and move violently. Sakura arched her back when she felt the stirrings of release, screaming and shrieking from the pleasure, desperate to finally reach her end—only for everything to stop, all at once.

Her vision was blurry, mind completely disoriented, her swollen bud throbbing badly for a release she had been _so close_ to having, and she couldn’t seem to understand what happened.

“Wha—”

“You didn’t really think I was done with tormenting you, did you?” she heard her Sasuke drawl above her, his tone so full of arrogance that she was sure he was smirking.

Her mouth opened, but whatever she was about to say was forgotten as he started thrusting again, only achingly slowly, preventing her from reaching that ever-elusive end she had been trying so hard to reach for the past hour.

“Where’s the scroll, Sakura?” he asked, keeping a firm grip on her wrists so she would not try to take over. “Tell me where the scroll is,” he urged softly, rocking his hips into hers a little faster, “and I’ll _fuck you into oblivion_.”

She cried out in need and let out a soft sob, trying to make him move harder, faster, as she pushed at his hips with her legs, but to no avail.

“Fuck, Sasuke!” she shouted, thrashing and moaning against him. “You’re not being fair, you know I can lose my job if I—”

He burrowed deeper and gave the most delicious series of thrusts that left her screaming in delight.

“Oh, yes,” she whispered, moving with him harshly. “Oh god, _yes_!”

“Where is it?” he groaned, letting go of one wrist so he could make her look at him. “Tell me where it is and I’ll give you what you want, I’ll do whatever you want me to do.” He slowed his pace, then, and kissed her hungrily. “But if you don’t,” he said as he ended the heated kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, “If you don’t, I’m going to stop. Completely.”

The grave look on his face told her he was being serious. She swallowed tightly, gritting her teeth. She knew she couldn’t have that happen—not when she had been this close to _the most amazing orgasm yet_!

“In our library,” she finally admitted, her voice incredibly hoarse. “In the food section. Behind the book about body enhancing meal recip— _Ah_!”

Her body all but slammed into a wall, and within the next moment, Sasuke was back to fucking her like an animal. This time, his inhibitions were all completely unrestrained, and this time, he was fully intending on getting them both to their explosive release. His skin slapped hers aggressively, mouth leaving frenzied kisses wherever he could reach, while his hands worshipped her body in every way possible. Their lower bodies made crude, squelching noises whenever they met, and it was the most erotic sound Sakura ever heard.

When her orgasm hit, she completely lost track of reality. She felt it everywhere in her body, tingling and screaming and rippling in every nerve existing in her body, the mind-blowing, staggering, toe-curling pleasure nearly knocking her out. She was shrieking and arching and scratching, limbs shaking from the intensity of it all, while she convulsed around him tightly and sent him over the edge with her. She rode out the waves with him groaning fervently in her ear, gasping and moaning when she felt him come inside of her in hot spurts. The feeling was so erotic that it sent her over the edge once more.

Once she was finally spent, Sakura unhooked her legs from his waist and let them fall to the ground, her body trembling all over while she panted desperately for breath. Her eyes were shut tight and she couldn’t seem to find any type of coherent thought to describe how utterly unbelievably amazing this had been.

Her legs buckled, then, but Sasuke caught her with ease. He carried them both over to the bed, putting her down gently before he settled on top of her again, his cock sliding inside gently. His lips met hers softly, lazily, and Sakura smiled, chest still heaving rather heavily. She kissed him back slowly, almost weakly, but ended up having to pull away to catch her breath again.

Sasuke chuckled, brushing sweaty locks away from her face, before he gave her a final, sweet kiss. “How was that?” he asked, running a hand up her side tenderly.

Sakura, who was fully aware that he was inside of her, simply hiked a leg on his hips and said, “Can we do that again?”

He simply let out a quiet laugh before he complied all too enthusiastically.


End file.
